


Can't Beat the Heat

by homosociallyyours



Series: Hot Enough for Ya? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Established Relationship, Hot Weather, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: 3 part drabble series in which it's an unbearably hot day and Harry & Louis might have different ideas about how to deal with it.Written for the Larry Summer Drabble ChallengeHere's part 1, for prompt #15: beat the heatA lot of heat and a drop of cool.





	Can't Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [angelbabystrange](http://angelbabystrange.tumblr.com), for giving these a once over, and thanks to [Lauren/fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running this challenge!

A single bead of sweat trickled down Harry’s neck, making its way slowly over his chest. Louis watched its progress and tried not to think about catching it on his tongue, closing his eyes behind his sunglasses to shake the image from his head. He didn’t notice Harry opening the cooler and rooting through the ice; he wasn’t paying attention when Harry came and stood over him.

A drop of cold hit Louis’ stomach, then another, and he opened his eyes, watching Harry sucking obscenely on a popsicle, its bright red juice dripping slowly down his hand and his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this series please reblog the fic post [here](https://tmblr.co/Z0sn1v)!


End file.
